Dazed confused and in pain
by Lu 14
Summary: Rodney gets attacked! Lots of Mckay Shep whump! ratings may vary by chapter takes place after Trinity


A/N Man it has been a long hard couple of weeks! For those of you who have read my other story's I am sooooo sorry really I am. You see my computer got a virus and for the longest time I had no contact with a computer, but now I shall strive to finish the story's you are most interested in, although I have school work as well so please be patient with me and keep a look out for updates on my other story's which I WILL FINNISH!

P.S This takes place after Trinity

----------------------------------------------------------

**Dazed confused and in pain...**

It had started out as a normal day-if you could call working with possibly explosive devices in a different galaxy normal-then yes it was normal. After what had happened a few weeks ago he had been down in the dumps, snapping at people for no particular reason and avoiding Sheppard who in turn seemed to be avoiding him. The man obviously didn't trust him anymore and it hurt more then anything. He hunkered away in his office telling Zelenka to let him work alone and not bother him. No one seemed to want to bother with him anyway and that was just fine.

So there he sat doing more sulking and kicking him self mentally for his actions, then working. He rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of an on coming headache. The doors to his office opened suddenly.

"Look I don't want to be bothered so get out." He snapped angrily, without looking up at the visitor. What happened next was something he never expected. A hand griped the back of his neck and smacked his head harshly onto the desk. Dazed confused and in pain he tried to make out the figure that stood over him. Wait how did he end up on the floor and wasn't that...? A harsh kick to the stomach ended the thought. It was repeated twice more, feeling not to mention hearing his ribs break. The blows stopped coming and just when he thought-hoped-it was over the heel of a boot came down upon his right hand with a sicking crunch. A kick to the head and it was over. He heard the doors open and close proving the attackers departure.

So there he lie in a pool of his own blood pain surging through him. Hoping prying that someone would find him.

SGA

Colonel John Sheppard turned quickly on his heels at the sound of Elizabeth Weir calling his name. He watched with question as the women quickly approached.

"Colonel good I need you to do something for me." She pulled a folder out form under her arm and held it out to him." Would you mind taking this to Rodney, I've got a meeting with Bates that I should be at right now." The odd look that came over the mans face at the mention of the scientist name was unnoticed by Weir, but he understood the women's predicament and accepted the folder.

"Sure I can do that."

"Thanks." She said gratefully. He watched her go feeling a bit nauseous for some reason. Looking at the folder he slowly made his way over to the labs. The place was busy as usual but there was no sign of Rodney.

"Hey Dr. Z where's Rodney? Weir wanted me to give this to him." He held up the folder.

The scientist seemed a bit startled to be addressed but answered quickly."In office said he wanted to work alone."

"How long has he been in there?" John for some reason felt compelled to ask.

"Two hours maybe three, I lose track."

Sheppard nodded he couldn't blame Rodney for wanting to be alone, hell even he felt the needed for some time alone if only to pull himself together after what happened.

He sighed as he stood outside the office door. Knocking softly he waited for a reply, when none came he opened the door.

Besides the the desk laptop and a few papers the room looked deserted. He turned to leave wondering if Rodney had returned to the labs without Zelenka noticing. A sudden odd feeling made him stop and turn once more. It was a feeling of dread, one that told him something was amiss.

John made his way over to the desk cautiously as if expecting a wraith to appear. That's when he saw a smear of blood on the table and he quickly rounded it. The folder fell from his hand with a smack.

"Rodney?" He whispered. Dropping quickly to his knees beside the scientist...no...his friend, he slowly reached out and felt for a pulse. A wave of relief flowed through him as he found one. Pulling his hand away he stared at the blood on it as if he were in shock, shaking it off he quickly tapped his comm.

"Carson get down to the labs now, Rodney's been hurt."

_Damn McKay who did this to you?_

"Colonel what happened whats wrong with him ?" Came the Scots voice over his comm.

"I...I don't know I think he was attacked."

"What who would...never mind is he conscious?"

"No...there's a lot of blood, I don't know how long hes been out." Johns voice was wavering but at the moment he didn't care.

"He hasn't been...shot or stabbed has he?" Carson asked cautiously.

"No...thank god no, its form a wound on his head." John took a steady breath, his heart was racing with anger and fear.

Who ever did this to him was going to pay.

"We'll be there soon, tell me if he wakes up before we arrive." Carson voice sounded hallow and far away.

"Yeah..sure doc." He said numbly. _Hang in there Rodney._ He thought.

A/N Hope you liked it! IM LOOKING FOR A BETA SO E-MAIL ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED


End file.
